A Love Meant To Be
by JasmineRochelle
Summary: Rebecca finds herself pregnant, and in quite a predicament when someone creates a "who's the daddy" story out of it in a tabloid.
1. Rebeccas appointment

A love meant to be 

By Jasmine

Disclaimer. I own nothing of Passions. Just this story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca sits on the couch in the living room of the Crane mansion, reading the latest issue of Vogue, while waiting for her fiancée, Julian Crane. 

"Where is that man?" Thinks Rebecca to herself. "He takes longer to get ready than I do!" Rebecca gets up and walks into the foyer of the Crane Mansion, and stands by the stairs. "JULIAN! Darling, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" shouts Rebecca impatiently. 

"I'm coming Becky!" Shouts Julian as he rushes down the stairs to greet his fiancée. Julian passes Rebecca, grabbing his coat from the coat wrack by the front door. "

Hi darling" says Julian casually, as he walks up and gives Rebecca a kiss on the cheek. 

"Darling, if you don't hurry we're going to miss my appointment!" says Rebecca, feeling a little annoyed. 

"I'm ready Becky!" Says Julian, pulling on his coat. "Lets go!" 

Rebecca and Julian walk out of the Crane mansion and Get in Rebecca's car. Rebecca drives to the hospital to meet up with Dr. Eve Russell. The drive there is a little awkward. Julian isn't talking, and Rebecca is too nervous to say anything. Once at the hospital Rebecca and Julian go in, and Rebecca signs all the papers she needs to. Julian and Rebecca wait in the silence in the waiting room, until Dr. Russell comes and gets Rebecca. Rebecca follows Eve, leaving Julian behind. Once inside the examining room Dr. Russell has Rebecca change into a hospital gown, then has her sit down on the examining table. 

"Ok, Rebecca. On the phone you said you've been having some unusual symptoms? What are those symptoms?" asks Eve. 

"Yes. Lately I've just been feeling strange! The past few weeks I've gained a few pounds...and for the past few mornings I've been feeling really sick to my stomach. And I've been getting tired very easily lately also." 

Eve is writing everything Rebecca says down on a medical form. "Ok, Rebecca. Lay down please." 

Rebecca lies down on the examining table, and Eve pushes on various spots of Rebecca's stomach. 

"Does this hurt?" asks Eve pushing on one spot of Rebecca's stomach. 

"No." says Rebecca casually. 

Eve pushes on another spot. "Now?" Asks Eve. 

"Nope" replies Rebecca. After doing this a few more times, Eve stops and Rebecca sits up. "Well...I Can't seem to find anything wrong Rebecca." 

"Well, then what could it be Dr. Russell?"

 Eve looks over Rebecca's symptoms again, and gets a funny look on her face. "What is it eve?" Asks Rebecca with wonder and concern. 

"Rebecca have your periods been normal lately?" asks Eve. 

Rebecca is a little shocked by the question, but answers anyway. "You know Eve...now that you mention It. .I AM late.... very late actually!" 

Eve writes the information down on the same medical sheet as before. "Rebecca, would you mind if I ran a pregnancy test?" asked Eve.

 "A pregnancy test? Whatever for? I mean. I know I'm not old but don't you think I am just a LITTLE too old to be. Pregnant?" says Rebecca with surprise in her voice. 

"Its very possible that you could be Rebecca. A lot of women your age are having babies." 

"Oh my god...well. Eve, if you feel it's necessesary, then yes, run the test!"

 "Ok.I'll be right back." Eve leaves the room, the returns with all the things needed to run the test. Eve has Rebecca do everything she needs to for the test. "Well.this is it for now Rebecca. I'll call you as soon as the results are in." Says Eve calmly. 

"t-thank you Dr. Russell." says Rebecca nervously. Rebecca then walks out and meets Julian. "Come on Julian, lets go." Says Rebecca nervously, grabbing Julian's hand to pull him out of the hospital. 

Julian and Rebecca are in the car driving home, and Julian asks "So, what's wrong with you?" Rebecca looks over at Julian nervously, but pretends everything is fine. "Umn..Nothing..Just a 24 hour bug she guesses." "Ok.." Says Julian. For the rest of the ride Julian and Rebecca are silent. Once they return to the mansion they both go off and "do their own thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Julian finds out

A love meant to be 

By Jasmine

Disclaimer. I own nothing of Passions. Just this story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**three days later...**

  
Rebecca rolls over in bed sleepily as she hears the phone ring. By the second ring Rebecca rises and picks up the phone. "Hello?" she says in a tired voice, feeling a little annoyed, because it is only 7:30 in the morning 

"Rebecca, this is Dr. Eve Russell."                                                           "Dr. Russell? What do you want?" asks Rebecca quietly, having completely forgotten about the pregnancy test she had take three days before.

 "I have the results of your pregnancy test Rebecca." Says Dr. Eve in a tone of voice that worries Rebecca.        

"Y-yes...what is it?" Asks Rebecca nervously.        

"Rebecca....you are...in fact, pregnant." Rebecca practically faints with the news.         

"T....thank you Dr. Russell.....I have to go now. Goodbye." Rebecca hangs up the phone and sits down on her bed. She sits and thinks in silence for a moment, then starts sobbing. "What am I going to do?" She asks herself quietly.          

The noise of Rebecca's crying wakes Julian up. "Rebecca, are you crying?" asks Julian sleepily. 

Rebecca wipes her tears away quickly. "No Julian, I'm not." Rebecca says, hoping Julian can't tell. "Go back to sleep dear." Rebecca says in a sad voice. Julian lays back down and goes to sleep. Rebecca feels sick to her stomach so she goes in the bathroom that is attached to hers and Julian's room, and throws up.      

With the noise of Rebecca being sick, Julian rises once again. As he gets out of bed he thinks to himself. "Well...if she won't tell me what's wrong with her, the least I can do is hold her hair back for her.." Julian slips into his robe and heads into the bathroom. Once he gets into the bathroom he takes hold of Rebecca's hair and holds it back for her, while she sits on the floor, sick to her stomach. Finally Rebecca gets up and washes her face and brushes her teeth, and heads back to bed, not saying a word to Julian. Rebecca lies down in bed and sobs.        

Right when Rebecca is crying the hardest, Julian walks out. Rebecca turns away from Julian, hoping he can't see her. Julian gets in bed and puts his arms around Rebecca. "Why are you crying darling? Whats going on?" Rebecca doesn't see how she can hide the fact that she's pregnant from Julian, and decides to tell him. "Julian...I'm...pregnant." Says Rebecca through her tears. 

"You're WHAT?"                                               

Im....pregnant."     

Julian rolls over, taking his arms off of Rebecca. "Wow...I didn't see that one coming."     

Rebecca laughs a little bit. "Neither did I...but thats why I've been so sick." There's an awkward silence between the two of them, then Rebecca breaks the silence. "What are we going to do Julian?" Asks Rebecca, crying.          Julian thinks for a moment, then puts his arms around Rebecca. "Don't worry darling...Things will be fine." Julian kisses Rebecca's head, and holds her until they both fall asleep.


	3. Pilar

A few hours later..  
  
"Oh God!" Rebecca says loudly as she climbs out of her bed and runs to the bathroom. Rebecca is sick to her stomach once again, which wakes Julian up.  
  
"Dear Lord..this is going to be a long pregnancy." Julian says to himself as he rises out of bed and goes into the bathroom.  
  
"Dear, are you ok?" Julian asks in between Rebecca throwing up.  
  
When Rebecca doesn't answer, and gets sick again Julian pulls out a washcloth from underneath the sink, and dampens it with warm water. Finally when Rebecca finishes being sick and goes back into their room and lays in bed, Julian comes out with the wash cloth and lays it on her head, then gets back in bed, and puts his arms around her.  
  
"This is going to be a long pregnancy Rebecca." Says Julian, chuckling a little.  
  
"I know." Said Rebecca calmly as she rolled over to face him.  
  
"Ew, I think I need to brush my teeth now." Said Rebecca as she remembered that she had just thrown up. The comment made Julian laugh, and Rebecca got up to brush her teeth.  
  
While Rebecca was in the bathroom Pilar came into the room. "Mr. Crane, breakfast is ready if you and Ms. Hotchkiss would like to join the others. There's oatmeal, fresh fruit, and waffles."  
  
"Oh God, not again!" Rebecca screamed as she lunged for the toilet.  
  
"Oh, Pilar!! Please, PLEASE don't mention anything about food in front of Rebecca!!" said Julian, rushing into the bathroom again.  
  
"What, why?!" said Pilar as she followed Julian into the bathroom, where Rebecca was still sick.  
  
"Rebecca is...is. very ill at the moment, she has the flu. Any mention of food or anything makes her throw up." Said Julian as he grabbed Rebecca's hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh I see! Does she need a doctor or medicine or anything Mr. Crane?!" said Pilar, feeling panicked about Ms. Hotchkiss' situation.  
  
"No, Pilar. Thank you. She'll be fine." Said Julian, trying to keep both Pilar and Rebecca calm.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm going back downstairs now. If you need anything just call." Said Pilar, leaving the room. "Good God, she almost found out." Said Julian to himself as he held Rebecca's hair back and helped her get up.  
  
"You can't let anyone find out yet Julian." Said Rebecca, almost as a threat.  
  
"Come on dear, letsgo back to bed." Said Julian, trying to ignore her last comment. Julian pulled the covers back for Rebecca and helped her into bed, then got in bed on the other side of her.  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone Julian?" Rebecca said sadly, almost in tears again.  
  
"Now, now, Becky, don't cry. We'll think of a way, and if people don't like it, too bad for them. We're engaged and we're in love and they can't do anything about it so they're just going to have to deal with the fact that you're pregnant. Now go back to sleep dear." Julian said as he rubbed Rebecca's back until she fell back to sleep.  
  
When Rebecca finally did fall asleep Julian slipped downstairs for some breakfast. 


End file.
